Kindom Hearts: Contollers of Hearts
by ZdBunnyMomiji
Summary: Okay, I'm not really good at summeries, so please just read my prolog and decide. please? R&R! This is just basically picking up where the game kinda left off. Please read!
1. Prolog

Okay, Hello and welcome to my first KH FF. I wrote this story and my friends said it was good and that I should post it. I changed a couple of things since the first one but it is till kinda the same. And could you like, plaes R&R! But not send anything mean just becaus eyou can okay?Thankies! So I hope you like it and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sora or any Kingdom Hearts characters. But I own Tera, Rachel, Amanda and Devan, so please do not steal without my permission.

* * *

Prolog 

The young boy had appeared in town from nowhere. A young girl about 14, had saw him walking down the road. She had shoulder brown hair, with blonde highlights and dark brown layer underneath. She had golden eyes and soft ivory skin. He was wearing a worn white vest over a pair of red overalls. The seemed worn and dirty. They had some rips and tears. The chain necklace around his neck and hanging off his pants was starting to turn colors. His yellow shoes were caked with dirt and his gloves had holes in them. Even his spiky brown hair looked tired. She had ran up to him to make sure he was okay, and saw the tired look in his blue eyes. "Do you need help?" She asked with concern. He looked at her for a second then answered "No...I'm just really tired. Have you seen my friends? Their names are Donald and Goofy." The girl sadly shook her head. The boy hung his head and started back down the road. "What's your name?" She yelled after him. He turned back and answered, "what's yours?" She smiled and answered "Tera."

He nodded and continued down the road. "Do you want something to eat?" Tera asked. The boy stopped and only stood for a second. He shrugged his shoulders and headed back to her. "My house is not far, just over the hill." Tera said with a smile, leading the way.

Tera now laid next to the unknown boy in a field not far from her house. "So, why were you walking on the road all by yourself?" She asked, looking up at the stars. It had became dark quick that night. The sun was normally up at this hour. They always ate dinner early because her father had to work in the mine.

Tera rolled over and looked at the boy. At first she thought he would be asleep, but saw he was just in deep thought. "Have you ever thought that maybe there were other worlds out there?" He asked. Tera laid back and thought about it for a second. She had lived there all her life, but once in awhile she had dreams of other places. "Sometimes, but I'm happy here, I guess." Tera answered still thinking about the question. "The reason I was alone on the road, was because me and my friends have been fighting a strong battle against darkness. In my most recent of battles, I was separated from my friends." The boy told her. "Battle against darkness?" Tera asked, confused. "Darkness in your heart. I'm still fighting it. Still looking for my friends." He answered, half in thought. "I'm sorry. But your only a teenager. Why are you fighting such a big battle?" Tera said. "I ask myself the same question. But if I don't, no one else can. I can only hope that I can find all my friends, and beat the darkness." He said, closing his eyes. Tera sat up and looked at the boy. He looked so peaceful, so calm. Tera let out a deep breath and laid back onto the grass.

Tera and the boy had been laying in silence for who knows how long, when she felt the boys body quickly sit up. She opened her eyes and saw the boy standing up, looking around. "What's wrong?" She asked, standing up."Their here..." he said in a whisper to himself. "Who?" Tera asked, confused. "Tera, run! What ever you do, don't stop running! What ever you see, don't stop!" He yelled at her. "What is going on?" She asked, getting worried. Suddenly a giant key appeared in his hand. It had the handle of a sword, but the blade looked like a long silver key. Tera went to ask him again, but a small black creature appeared from the ground. The boy lunged forward and ran the key through it, making it disappear in a black puff. "RUN!" He yelled, attacking another one. Fearing for herself, Tera did as she was told. She ran as fast as she could. Running down the hill was easy, but running up another was hard. The grass was covered in dew, and her sandals slipped. She stopped when she got to the top and looked back at the boy. He was surrounded bu those little creatures, and others of lager size. She wanted to run back and help him, but he had told her to run and not stop.

She ran down the hill quickly, and started back up another. As she ran, she cursed all the hills she had grown to love to roll down. As she ran down another one, she tripped over a rock and rolled all the way down. When she got to the bottom, she slowly got back to her feet. She tried to dust herself off and wipe the grass stains from her jeans, but stopped when she saw one those black creatures appear in front of her. She slowly backed away, making her way up the hill, but the creature came after her. Tera let out a scream and tried to run up the hill, but her sandals were still slipping. She fell to the ground and rolled back down the hill past the black creature. She jumped to her feet and ran back in the direction of the boy. But as she reached the top of the hill she saw a remarkable thing in the sky. It was a giant black ball, will red and orange swirling in side of it. She could only stare at it as it started pulling the land inside of it. Then she remembered she had been running from the black thing, and turned around to fight it off. But nothing was there.

Nothing was making any sense to her. She had to find that boy, maybe he would know. She ran over the now almost flat hills in search of the boy, but could not find him. He had left her? He ran away at a time like this? Was he the cause of all of this? Before she could really think she felt herself being lifted up. She quickly grabbed onto a rock and tried to hold on, but the force was to strong. She watch as her hand was slowly pulled off the rock and she was lifted into the sky, and into the black orb.

_You must awake_ a voice said in her head. She shook her head and did not move. Her head hurt and her body ached. She didn't want to awake. _But you have to, they need your help!_ The voice argued. _Who?_ She asked back. _You must find the other three, and fix the broken key!_ It continued. _What other three? What key?_ Tera thought with confusion. Suddenly she felt like the floor had been lifted from under her and she was falling. She went to open her eyes but could only see darkness. Soon she felt warm water all around her and felt herself float down to a sandy bottom. Tera opened her eyes again and could see clear blue water. She looked up and through the shimmering water she saw a clear blue say and a bright sun.

She pushed herself up from the bottom and came up to see she was in an ocean. As she looked around she noticed a small Island with a bunch of teenager running around on it. She quickly swam over and flopped onto the beach. She let out a long sigh and let the sun warm her body. "Hey, you okay man? A Jamaican accent asked. Tera opened her eyes and saw a boy standing next to her, looking at her. He had on yellow baggy pants and a white muscle shirt. He had his hair in a weird style and a blue head band on. "Where am I?" She asked him. "Uh duh! Your on Destiny Island." He answered with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

1Okay, this is going to be the longest chapter I've ever written. I told myself that I would write at least 2000 words. So here it goes! takes deep breath

Chapter 2: Escape the Island

One year...and yet, it seemed like a decade. She looked like a mess, but she didn't care. The year had brought changes upon her, that she had to deal with. Her jeans where now capris. She couldn't stand the Island heat in long jeans, but she refused to cut of the grass stains. They where the last memory of her old home among the hills. Her blouse now looked like a tank top. With all the practice with the sword, it had practically formed itself. She remembered the day she had found it. It was like a dream, and yet the scars showed her that it was not.

"_Destiny Island?" Tera asked confused to the boy. "Ya man...you okay?" He said, staring at her. Tera only shook her head and ran off. She ran to the base of a huge tree in hopes to hide. This whole thing was just to weird. And what if those black things came back. She thought she had reached a dead end when she heard a low noise. She pushed back some plants and saw a small path. She quickly took it and found her self in a strange cave. It had doodles all over the walls of strange creatures and people. But what caught her attention was the weird door. It had no door knob, only a giant key whole. And at the base of the door was a black sharp sword. The blade was pure black, but the edge of the blade was a blood red, almost as if it was fresh blood. "Get away from there!" a voice yelled. Tera turned around to see a girl with short red hair. She was wearing a whit tank top and a short pastel purple skirt. She had a look that could kill as she pushed Tera away from the strange door. "He hasn't come back to seal it yet, and your not going to screw it up! Now get out of here!" She yelled, turning her back to look at the door. "Who?" Tera asked. The girls headed tilted down and Tera thought she saw a drop of water hit the ground. "Go!" she screamed. Tera quickly ran out, in fear of what was going to happen if she stayed._

She sighed as she thought of it. It was that boys fault she wasn't home right now. He had abandon her! Well, she was going to escape the Island, and seek her revenge. Tera now sat upon a bent palm tree. But this tree was not normal. It had a strange fruit on it that the Islander Kids loved and had stories about. It annoyed her as she thought of them. Wakka was an okay guy. All he really cared about was his made up game. He called it Blitzball, and tried to get Tera to play once, but the rules were way to hard. She let out a small giggle as she thought of his outfit. He called it his team uniform, but he didn't have a team. He was the first and last person she had ever talked to.

But then she let out a low growl of anger as Sophie came into her mind. She was always daydreaming! Why couldn't she get her head out of the clouds for once in her life? And she knew that she had a crush on Tidus and she was mad at her. But was it her fault that Tidus had a crush on her? She had to give Tidus his props, he was cute. But she didn't have any attraction to him. She had fought him once and beaten him badly. That probably was a mistake on her part. That's when all the flirting had started. He had even offered her the poapu friuit. But she shook her head and said "I don't like fruit." But he never gave up, which was also annoying.

She watched as the sun went down for another day. The giggling of the other teenagers was fading. They headed back to the mainland every night. But Tera had to stay there. She lived on the Island, and had no home to go to. If she did, do you think she would've looked like trash?

But one girl didn't ever go home til way late. Kiarie...the girl who waits on the dock. She sits there all day and looks out to sea. Tera could sense she was waiting. Why else would she sit there all day, every day? She had kicked her out of that cave her first day here. Tera had tried going back in there, but Kiarie watched that cave like a hawk. Tera knew it was to do with the door, but didn't put much thought into it. Until lately that is. She could only think about the fact that it could get her off the Island. It was think a feeling. It was a small pull. So she had a plan. When Kiarie went beyond the other door, she would make her move. What could be beyond that door that she couldn't handle?

The sun had gone down, and Kiarie had left behind the other door. No one went beyond it, because of Kiarie. It was almost as if she owned the Island. She silently snuck into the secret path, and was once again in the cave. She walked over to the door and stuck her hand on the keyhole. Then with a tug she pulled it open, closing her eyes. But all that came was a chill. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. _Are you afraid of the darkness?_ Tera shook her head in response. Slowly she felt her body be pulled in, until a voice screamed "What the hell are you doing?" Tera whipped around and saw Kiarie. "I'm getting off this Island!" Tera yelled back. "You know nothing of what you do!" she yelled, running forward to close the door. But something inside Tera made her reach out and push Kiarie back. Suddenly a voice came from her mouth that was not hers that said, "You know nothing of me, of what I must do! I must complete the key and reunite all darkness!" Tera shook her head and stared at Kiarie. She only stared at her in shock. But before she could do anything, The two girls were pulled in through the door, and a door slammed, closing out all darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Okay you guys, I'm going to need your help. Do you think I should do only Disney worlds, Only Anime worlds, or a mixture of both? I need you to choose and give me some worlds I should use okay? Okay! Thanks! And now...drum roll...Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Welcome to a new world.

Tera now stood strait, with her eyes closed, as is she was asleep standing up. She was no longer wearing her tank top and capris. She was in a long black flowing dress, that blew behind her in a small breeze. Her hair was longer and was clean. Slowly she opened her golden eyes, and saw nothing but darkness. The breeze stopped, and she felt her bare feet touch cold ground. But when she looked down she saw nothing. "Kiarie?" she asked out in the dark. But nothing came from the blackness. She slowly started to walk forward, but nothing changed. _You said you were not afraid of the darkness_. Tera looked around for the voice but saw no one. She started to walk at a slightly faster pace. But still nothing changed. Her heart started to race as she turned around in desperation. _You agreed to enter with out fear._ Tera ran from the voice, but it was every were. _You are not ready yet, first you must fix the key._ Tera fell to her knees in tears. What was all this emotion? Why was she so afraid to be here? As she cried, she felt the coldness coming closer. She got to her feet to run, but found that she didn't have the strength. More tears came as the bitter cold surrounded her. But as she thought that the cold and darkness would take her, a light shown to her right. The light was in the shape of an arch, an exit to the light. With all her strength, shr ran to th light and dove for the exit, leaving it all behind.

The first sense that came to her was smell. She could smell grass. It smelled like the grass that she had laid upon the night she was forced from her home. Her hearted fluttered as she opened her eyes. _Am I home again!?_ She thought with excitement. But as everything came into focus, her dreams were dashed. She was laying in a clearing, in a deep woods. She let out a sigh as she sat up on her legs and looked around. It wasn't the Island, but it wasn't the hills of her home either. As she took in the sights of the woods, she noticed she was wearing her jeans again. She also had on her tank top, and her hair was its messy self again. She let out a sigh, and got to her feet. _Well, what now?_ As if to answer her question, she heard singing in the woods. As she followed the sound, she knew it was a women. The first thought that came to her, was that maybe it was Kiarie. But as she located the person singing, she soon saw it was not Kiarie. It was a young women in a simple blue dress, and white apron over top of it. She had her brown hair, in a lose bun and had beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Tera went to go to talk to her, but stopped when she saw what came into the woods. It was a huge beast, covered in brown fur, and was wearing a long purple cape. "We must go Belle." He said to the young women. She gave him a big smile, and nodded. He then led the way out of the woods. Tera stood there, thinking of what to do. She wanted to follow him, but she was afraid. And where was Kiarie. But with a lack of options she chose to follow the two through the woods.

She followed a few feet behind them, and stopped every few minute to make sure he didn't know she was following. After a few minutes, they reached the end of the woods, and she stopped following. They walked past a huge dark looking gate, and it shut with a huge slam as soon as Belle cleared it, leaving Tera outside to plan her next move. She saw that to her right was a huge dark road that might lead her to a village. But it was surrounded by dark dead tress and blocked out the sun, making it creepy and haunted. She walked up to the gate and looked through the bars. A little ways along the path past the gate, was a huge castle. It looked aged, and had a unsafe lean to it. It had demon gargoyles all over it, making anyone think twice about going in. But it was either the creepy castle or the creepy woods.

Making the decision to go into the castle, Tera silently scalded the rusty black gate. As she dropped over the other side, Tera started to regret her choice. She felt like someone was watching her as she walked down the creepy path. Her heart gave a leap, as an owl hooted from somewhere. She quicken her pace as a low growling came from the darkness. As she reached the giant oak doors, she hesitated. What was in this castle? And what if the owner gets mad at her from going in. She knocked hard on the door, hoping that the owner would let her stay. But as she waited, she heard something run behind her, and she gave a squeal of fright. She opened the door with a huge tug and slammed it shut, breathing hard. As she leaned against the giant oak doors, the sudden coldness filled her. She was now in this huge dark castle, and had no idea what was going on. She slowly slid to the floor and crouched into a little ball. _ What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought with sadness.

But she was brought back to her senses as she heard running footsteps. Tera quickly got to her feet, and rushed to find the source of the noise, but couldn't see anything in the dark. She wondered around for what seemed like forever, when she felt something slam into her. "Watch where you are going!" A voice hissed. "I'm sorry." Tera apologized, trying to see who it was. But before she could focus, She felt the person stand and run off. Tera got to her feet, and tried to figure out where she was, but started to panic as she heard heavy footsteps coming her way. The owner of those footsteps was angry, and in a rush to find something. Tera let out a whipper, and ran off behind her. But she realized she was making to much noise, and was not exactly getting anywhere. Every tens seconds, she hit a table, or a suit of armor that was in the hall, causing all kinds of noise.

As she ran around like a blind rat, she felt a ran clasp onto her shoulder and pull her into a room. She was about to scream, when someone slapped their hand over her mouth. "You make way to much nosie!" The same voice hissed again. Tera went to see who it was, but could only make out small things in the dark. The person had on a long cloak that had a hood, which covered her face. The person was shorter than her by a couple inches, and was carrying a sword that had a green glow to it. "Who are you?" Tera asked. "Your not exactly the perfect person for this mission you know." She answered, ignoring her question. "What mission?" Tera asked confused. "To steal the rose..to kill the beast?" The person explained, with a hint of confusion. "I'm not here to steal anything. I'm just trying to get home." Tera explained. The person reached in their cloak and tossed, a cloak to her. "Well, you are now. Because I don't have time to lead you out of here, and you'll just blow our cover!" The person said.

Hey! Hey!

I hope you like this chappie! I tried to make it long, but I had to hurry, because It was getting late. Well G2G. T2UL! Byes!


	4. Chapter 4

1Okay guys, I know, Long time no read, But I'm trying my hardest to keep everything up. Don't shoot me okay? I've had this bad cold and I got grounded for three weeks. Trust me, it hasn't been going so well in my little world. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters. So lets get it started with the next Chapter! Goodies! And by the way Rachel, if Devan and Amanda sound like total Jackass in this chapter, then don't worry. We already talked about that remember?

Chapter 4: Mission: Impossible

Tera slipped the cloak over her head and straightened her hood so she could still see. "No! Don't wear your hood like that!" the person hissed. They grabbed the edge of the hood and pulled it downward. "But I can't see." Tera told the person. "Good. That means that they can't see you" The person joked. Tera thought it sounded like a girl, but she couldn't really see any features because of the baggy cloak. "Can I at least know your name?" Tera asked. She looked at her for a second then answered, "Amanda." She then opened the door and peeked outside into the hallway.

"Okay, lets go." She whispered, grabbing Tera's wrist. Holding out her glowing sword, Amanda slowly lead the way through the dark and creepy hallway. "Why do you want to kill the beast?" Tera whispered. "Because the villagers said we could keep the rose and whatever we find in the castle if we do it." she whispered back. "Has the beast ever killed anyone?" Tera asked. "Not that I know of." She whispered. "Well that's not very nice." Tera said, pulling away her wrist. "Keep your voice down!" She hissed. "Well why should you kill something that has done no harm to anyone?" Tera questioned. "It's...just business." Amanda whispered.

Tera stood shocked at what she had just heard. "You make me sick!" Tera yelled, losing all self control. "I said Shut the Hell up!" Amanda yelled back. Tera and Amanda glared at each other for a second before the sound of running, heavy, footsteps could be heard. "Oh shit! Come on!" Amanda yelled, grabbing Tera's wrist again.

As they ran down the hall, Tera's hood kept slipping down. She kept trying to fix it, but being dragged along and trying to fix her hood was not easy. "Amanda, I can't see!" Tera said, still trying to push up the hood. But Amanda didn't answer, she only pulled Tera along. But Tera couldn't see where she was going and tripped over a wrinkle in the red carpet, making her lose her balance and hit the floor. But As she tried to get back up, she heard Amanda's footsteps fade away.

Tera watched in horror as the green glow from Amanda's sword grew smaller and smaller. "Amanda?" Tera whispered, slowly crawling across the carpet. "Amanda?" Tears in her voice. But the sound of approaching footsteps made her stop dead in her tracks. She immediately she hit the floor and buried her face into the carpet. As she laid face down in the carpet, she heard the footsteps stop over top of her. She started to breath heavy as she felt something sniff her up and down. Just as she thought she was done for, a crashing sound came from down the hall and the footsteps chased after the sound.

Slowly, Tera got back to her feet and started to blindly make her way down the hall. She would occasionally stop for, what she thought, were footsteps. But finally stopped and flopped down on the musty carpet. _It's hopeless. I'll never find Kiarie or Amanda. I'm screwed._ She thought in defeat.

But then Tera felt a warm glow flow over her. She opened her eyes to see the familiar glow of Amanda's green sword. "I lose you for two seconds." She said in fake anger. Tera happily got back to her feet and hugged Amanda. "What are you doing?" Amanda asked in shock. "You came back for me. Only a friend would do that." Tera said, still hugging her. After a few seconds, Amanda pulled away and became serious. "Listen, we still have a mission. And if you fall behind again, I'm not coming back. Got it?" Amanda told her. Tera nodded in reply, but then stopped. "I'm not helping you steal the rose." She told her, standing firm. "That's okay, Devan is here now, so I don't need your help. I can just leave you here in the dark to cry all by yourself." Amanda said, starting to walk off.

Amanda quickly fell into step beside of her. "Maybe the beast did do something mean to the villagers. Maybe he like destroyed their crops or something." Tera offered. "Yeah, maybe." Amanda agreed, not really caring. "Yeah! Why else would they want to destroy an innocent monster?" Tera said confidently. "So, you going to help me or what?" Amanda asked. "I thought you said that Devan would help you." Tera reminded. "You need to help me get there. Devan is the muscle. He is waiting for us to get to the rose, were he is patiently waiting." Amanda told her. "What do you need 'Muscle' for?" Tera asked confused. "This rose is what keeps the beast alive. Do you really think he is going to leave it unguarded?" Amanda asked with a laugh. "Well, it never really occurred to me to think we would have to fight it." Tera confessed.

"Well, guess what. We do." Amanda told her. Tera let out a sad sigh. _How do I get myself into these messes?_ Tera thought hopelessly. Then suddenly Amanda flung her arm out to stop Tera from going further. She then tapped the sword on the ground and the light went out. "What are we doing?" Tera whispered in her ear. "Shh!" Amanda hissed.

As they sat in the darkness, Tera heard light footsteps walk down the hall. "Beast?" A soft female voice whispered. When doing came, the foot steps headed down the hall and turned down another hall to the right. After a few seconds, Amanda tapped the sword again and the green light lit up once again. "Who was that?" Tera asked. "Probably Belle. The villagers say she was taken, but by the looks of things, she doesn't seem to be much of a prisoner. "Amanda answered.

With that, Amanda then pulled on Tera's wrist, signaling to move forward. But as they walked, they soon cam to a huge room with a large stair well. "I wonder where those go." Tera wondered aloud. "That probably goes to the East wing and that one to the West wing." Amanda answered. "Where is this rose at?" Tera asked. "They high West...tower." Amanda answered, soon realizing what she said. Shrugging off Tera smug smile, they headed up the west stairs.

But as they walked along the hall, they noticed how torn up it was. The marble walls had deep claw marks, the curtains looked old, word and cut up. All the pictures of one man were torn and shredded as if in anger that the person existed. "I wonder why he is so angry at that one man." Tera said, examining a torn picture. "I don't know. Now come on. This is not a museum." Amanda hissed, pulling her along.

Soon they reach a double oak door with huge claw marks. Amanda then pulled upon the door and walked inside. The room was in worse shape then the hall. The bed was torn in anger. The curtains were strung everywhere. Table and chairs where tossed and broken all over the place. "I really don't think we should do this. Something tells me that this beast is just a tormented soul." Tera told Amanda. "Go ahead. Leave. I don't care. I'm here now and I'm going through with this." Amanda said with a shrug, walking past a big torn curtain.

"How can you be so heartless! Don't you care if someone gets hurt in one of your little "business deals"?" Tera asked, following her. But she was stunned silent by what she saw. On a small table sat a beautiful rose under a decorative glass doom. Amanda slowly lifted the doom and reached for the rose. But Tera quickly grabbed her hand. "I wont let you do this to him!" Tera said in anger.

And as they stared at each other in anger, a hand grasped both shoulders and a man's voice said, "Ladies, can't we work this out?" Tera turned around to see a guy about 17, dressed in a black trench coat and a pair of black baggy pants with chains hanging off them. "Devan! Thank god! This girl wont let me finish the job." Amanda explained. With a quick tug, He managed to pull Tera away from Amanda and lifted her up by her cloak. "Now that's not very nice." He said with a laugh. "Stop making fun of me!" Tera yelled in anger. Devan let her touch the ground but kept a strong grip on the collar of her cloak.

Amanda then flashed her a victory smile and turned back around to grab the rose. Thinking quickly, Tera threw her arms up and dropped out of the cloak. She then tackled Amanda to the ground before she grabbed the rose. Devan looked at the cloak with a smile. "That was pretty clever, but you forgot that I still have two free hands." Devan said to her as he walked over to the rose.

Tera then quickly went to tackle him away from it, but he caught her and bound her arms by her side. "Did you plan on tackling us until we just gave up?" Amanda asked with am laugh. "Amanda, I though you were my friend." Tera pleaded. "I told you, It's just business." She said simply. But as Amanda walked over to the rose, a ghastly roar filled the room, and the beast of the castle stormed into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

You guy can totally kill me later. I really forgot this story because a lot of drama happened and I just forgot. But now that things have calmed down, I'm going to try and continue this. So, lets get back to it!

Chapter 5

The Villagers poured in like a wave against the rocks. It was a strange sight to behold. Dressers locking people inside themselves. Candles lighting people's feet. People fighting off coat racks and silverware. Tera fought back people as they tried to rush the stairs while Amanda struggled to get the front doors closed again.

As Tera cut another man down the stairs, she saw someone pushing their way through the crowd. They soon appeared and Tera smiled brightly. Kiari looked at her in pure hatred as she dripped from head to toe in water. "This is all your fault! If you had just listened to me and stayed away from the door we could still be back on the island!" She yelled, running up to her. "That's the problem! I want to get back to my home and I was sick and tired of waiting." She argued, knocking another villager down the stairs.

"You are being foolish! Riku did the same thing and now he is lost to me forever." Kiari yelled. The villagers were coming up the stairs faster and Tera had no time to argue. She looked to the front of the room to see why Amanda hadn't gotten the doors closed yet and saw she was gone. "Are you listening to me!" Kiari yelled as Tera fought off more villagers. "I'm kind of busy!" Tera yelled.

Kiari stormed up the stairs in rage. "Were the hell are you going?" Tera yelled after her. But she got no answer. Then suddenly the villagers stopped where they were and Devan appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Amanda.

Tera didn't truly grasp what was going on as they walked up the stairs. Devan had a smile of victory, while Amanda simply looked down at the stairs. "Why are you guys up here, you need to get the doors closed!" Tera argued. But she saw that the fighting had stopped and that everyone was focusing on them.

Devan went to walk by her, but Tera grabbed his arm. In a quick motion he twisted his arm to that he now had a hold of her, then with a quick back kick, knocked her down the stairs. "Tera!" Amanda yelled as Tera fell to the bottom. "Leave her…" Devan then walked up the stairs, Amanda following after him.

Tera got to her feet, staring at their backs as the reached the top of the stairs. _'What is Amanda doing? And why is Devan still being the bad guy?_ She could only wonder what had gone wrong. But she remembered that they were going to steal the rose and had to stop them.

She ran up the stairs, her heart pounding with ever step. She could hear the angry screams of the village as they followed behind her. She heard the roar of the beast as she turned down a hall. Tera kept fighting the urge to stop and give up. But she believed deep inside that everything would turn out fine. A yell of agony filled her ears as she reached the west stairwell. Her heart raced faster. As she made her way down the dark hallway she heard another roar and a scream that would make anyone cry. Tera barged in, but stood frozen. The beast lay what seemed Dead, Belle crying over his body.

Tera looked around to see Devan standing on the balcony, his sword soaked with blood and a victorious grin on his face. And in his hand he held the rose. "How could you kill him?" Tera screamed, stepping towards him. "I didn't kill him, he is still alive...for now." Tears formed in Tera's eyes as she watched Devan jump from the balcony again. "I'll get you for this Devan!" Tera screamed over the balcony.

But the sight of lights flashing behind her got her attention. She turned to see that the Beast was in the air, but as he floated, his claws became hands and feet. His Beastly mug became a handsome face of a normal man. And his bulky animal body became that of a regular man. He then floated back down to the ground, where Belle quickly took him into her arms. "What did you do?" Tera asked cautiously. "I told him that I loved him and I do." Belle answered simply, staring deeply into his face.

Soon the man opened his eyes and stared up into Belle's soft concerned face. Tera's heart gave a leap of happiness as they embraced one another. But the sound of cursing and an explosion caught her attention. It was Devan and something had gone wrong in his plan. There was still hope. Without fully thinking it through, she quickly jumped from the balcony.

The fall to the ground was father than she had imagined. With quickness she managed to miss most of the branches, but one caught her arm, causing her to spin and get hit with more branches and eventually falling to the ground in a heap. "Ow…" She got to her feet slowly, her head throbbing from the fall.

She walked through the forest, trying to locate Devan. He had the rose and she wasn't going to let him have it. But her search seemed hopeless because everything looked the same. She didn't know if she was actually getting somewhere or if she was just walking in a circle.

Then the sound of something flying through the air caught her attention. Before she could really do anything, something crashed with the back of her head in a painful crack.

The blow sent her straight to the ground and she couldn't see straight. She thought she heard the sound of approaching footsteps but could not locate them. She then heard them come to a stop somewhere close to her. A moment of silence filled the air before she felt a sharp pain shoot through her hand.

She cried out as she realized that someone was stepping one her hand. They then twisted their foot, tearing at her skin, making her eyes water in true pain. "I told you not to mess with us. I even gave you a chance to live. But then you have the balls to come after me. I think your time playing hero is over." The voice was no doubt Devan and he was truly pissed.

She felt his foot leave her hand and heard him step back. She still could not see straight and the throbbing over her body made it even harder to focus. But the sound of something else flying through the air and Devan crying out made her feel a little better. "Get away from her Devan!" yelled out a familiar voice.

"Amanda?" Tera asked, rolling herself over in hopes to see. And there, standing a few feet from her was a blurry version of Amanda. "Amanda, how dare you betray me!" Devan yelled, pulling a small knife out of his arm. "You know this is wrong. I can't work for him any more! I can't bring ultimate darkness!" She yelled, pulling out her sword.

"you will regret the day that you did this. He does not take abandonment so lightly." Tera looked at Devan, her vision starting to clear. But he had not drawn his sword. He simply took a step back into what looked like a black void, disappearing inside it and the void closing up.

Amanda walked over and grabbed Tera's hand, pulling her to her feet. She got the feeling that Amanda wasn't happy about what she did. "Thank you." She said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Amanda stood there with an annoyed look on her face. She had pulled down the hood of her cloak, so her features were clear. She had bluish Green eyes and had long flowing black hair with electric blue highlights in it. Her face was clear and had the sure impression of anger and annoyance. "Cheer up. As soon as we get off this world, we'll have a fresh start." Tera told her, trying to make her smile.

"Do you even have any idea how to go from world to world?" Amanda asked her, her face not showing any change. "We just have to find a door with a keyhole on it. I'm sure every world has it." Tera told her in complete confidence. "Your using the worlds doors to travel?" Amanda asked her in shock. "Yeah, why?" Tera said, confused by her reaction.

"You idiot! You're using Darkness to travel! And if you continue to travel that way, your heart won't be able to fight off the darkness much longer." Amanda yelled, starting to walk off. "Well excuse me! I saw my way off that stupid excuse for an island and took it. Mind telling me how you get from world to world?" Tera argued, following after her.

Amanda remained silent as she led them through the woods. "What about Kiari? We can't jut leave her here." Tera said to her suddenly. "You want to bring along a girl who obviously wants nothing to do with you?" Amanda asked in disbelief. Tera went silent at the question.

"Well, this is were we part ways." Amanda told her, getting to a long dirt road. "What do you mean?" Tera asked, confused. "I have to get back with Devan so we can…well, anyway, goodbye." Amanda started to walk off, but Tera gave hot pursuit. "You can't just leave me here! I need to get back home!" Tera yelled. "Then use one of your door things." Amanda kept walking forward, trying to loose her in the trees.

"You said not to do that because of the darkness!" Tera argued, trying to keep up. Amanda remained silent, speeding up her pace. "Please Amanda! Just take me to the next world and then you can leave me, okay? You are my friend after all." Tera begged, hoping that Amanda would listen to her.

Amanda gave a sigh of defeat and turned to her. "Fine, just to the next world. I drop you off and then I'm out of there, got it!" Amanda told her, looking very stern. Tera nodded and hugged her happily. "Thank you so much Amina!" Tera yelled with delight. "What did you call me?" Amanda asked, confused. "It's my new nickname for you. I think it sounds so cute." Tera told her with happiness. Amanda only shook her head and continued to walk.

They walked in silence, except for Tera who was humming a made up song. After what seemed forever, Amanda came to a stop in front of large bushes. She quickly pulled them away to reveal a large black and purple ship that seemed to be made of legos. "What is it?" Tera asked as Amanda climbed in. "It's a gummi ship. Are you coming or what?" Amanda asked, already pushing some of the numerous buttons. Tera nodded and climbed quickly into the ship as the top closed down. Amanda pushed a couple more buttons and they soon took off.

After they left the world, it was a strange sight. It was not like outer space with millions of stars and never ending blackness. It was a multi-colored place with other ships all around you, trying to shoot at you while you made your way through things floating around. "Why are those ships shooting at us?" Tera asked as Amanda avoided another attack. "Because they are heartless and they try to destroy anything with a heart." Amanda explained.

They drove on in silence until the question popped into Tera's mind. "Why didn't Devan take the ship when he had the chance?" Amanda remained silent for a while, driving the ship skillfully around the obstacles. "He has a better and faster way of traveling" was her only answer. Tera accepted the answer and turned back out the window, wondering if she would ever find her way back home.


End file.
